


失而复得[上]

by Efflor19



Series: 失而复得 [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	失而复得[上]

Diem面无表情地听完了通讯器里的命令，向同伴示意自己准备好了。  
——没人知道这个令人闻风丧胆的杀手真名是什么，包括他。他遗失了属于自己的记忆，据说他在医院里昏迷许久，醒来时已经失去了对身份的认知。他茫然又慌乱，头痛错觉欲裂，却甚至不知道该作出什么反应。医生熟练地完成检查后离去，而一直远远站在病床前的瘦小男子语调平静，伸手垂下一个吊牌给自己看，说：“这个是你的，既然这样，就叫你Diem吧。”  
他死死盯着那个刻着哥特体“Diem”的牌子，似乎那是找寻记忆的唯一凭证。记忆如同碎片一样用来，带着像炸弹般尖锐的呼啸。但所有的碎片都模糊不清，他无法凝神分辨其中的任何一个点。  
那个背光而站的男人似乎并未注意到这些，他的声音居高临下，却似乎从很远的地方传来：“很高兴认识你，我叫Carpe。”  
而他现在是自己的搭档。他看起来安静而孱弱，四肢修长，连微卷的黑发都是柔软的，但没人胆敢小觑他蕴藏的可怕力量。平静的海面下暗流汹涌，裹挟着庞大的杀机，轻而易举就能带走生机和希望。  
他为什么一定要带自己玩呢？  
Diem知道自己一定不是好人，当Carpe带他出院、回家，告诉他枪支违法、杀人偿命的时候，他依然凭着仿佛与生俱来的直觉，熟练地组装好了桌面上的枪械零件。他慢条斯理地填满了子弹，架起来做了一个标准的瞄准姿势，用挑衅的眼神瞟了眼自己的救命恩人，错过了对方几乎不可分辨的复杂神情。  
于是顺理成章又毫无道理地，他们成了伙伴。  
他没有那种探究过往的渴望，但还是失去了和世界沟通的能力。可他不在乎，杀戮足够麻痹掉他的困惑和茫然，鲜血、子弹、生命，也足够刺激他所有的感官，无所谓那些死去的灵魂是谁。  
他一无所有，因而无所畏惧。

这次狙击的地点是在某个战乱国家动荡的政治中心。破败的居民楼里，墙面已被战火熏得漆黑。他们将耐心地观测、等待，如同离巢的猎鹰。  
“你以前来过这种地方吗？”  
Diem一如既往地漫不经心，靠在同伴的肩上。Carpe依然熟练地架好了观察镜，愣了两秒，点了点头，又轻声地补了一句：“很久没来过了。”  
“为什么会有战争？”  
搭档好像有些招架不住这么沉重的问题，又或者是觉得这个问题太过单纯，扬了扬嘴角：“因为……利益吧。因为贪婪……”他从望远镜挪开视线，Diem离自己很近，皮肤的温度几乎也温暖了自己，他讲起了这个国家两个政党和宗教的历史渊源，纠缠的态势、平民颠沛流离的生活……Diem耐心地听着，但渐渐好像并不关心这些了，他咧开嘴：“哥你好像老师喔。”  
他很少这么叫人，语气里揶揄的意味叫Carpe一时语塞。

耳机里传来了队友的通讯信息。他挑了挑眉。  
几个月前，他的队友们毫无反应地默许了他的突然出现，没人好奇他是谁。他也是跟随Carpe几次才意识到，原来这个收留自己的男人并不是和自己一样孤家寡人，反而隶属于一个庞大缜密的组织。他在寥寥数语的沟通里对组织有了简单的了解，可Carpe却在这件事上罕见地有所保留。Diem察觉了他的不情愿，也就没再过问。  
——都说了，他什么都无所谓。  
现在他和Carpe一样，都是这个组织的狙击手。他们配合默契。刚来的时候，Carpe向大家介绍说，他是自己的观察员。老实讲，他不太明白这个词的意思。他们虽然在同一个位置耐心地潜伏，但大多各有各的标靶。Carpe偶尔负责观察，平静做出判断，下达简单明确的指令。真冷酷啊，他想，几个简单的词就决定了一个人的生命，反而是像耍赖一样把扣下扳机的决定性因素都推给了搭档。他也帮助Carpe瞄准过，在快速行动间，他的肩膀、脊背、腰腹，都是Carpe架枪的基点，他很容易找到同伴呼吸的频率与幅度，还有身体极为细微的抖动，他们紧密地结合在一起，宛若天成。  
可Carpe偶尔会流露出一种极不稳定的、几近崩溃的意味，心事重重。他不明白那种摇摇欲坠的破碎感从何而来。

而现在——  
“3号小组注意，目标已出现。”  
他抛掉了这些奇怪的想法，他们的目标出现了，虽然若有若无的爆鸣声让他有些不安，但这里太乱了，什么都可能发生。Carpe放下了高倍率的望远镜，看了眼射程卡，轻声报着指令。Diem作出了最后的调整，屏息凝神，扣动了扳机。  
“砰！”  
那不只是子弹离开枪膛的声音，在狙击镜里，目标所乘的汽车上方，一颗炮弹像朵烟花炸开在空中，爆出火光，在震耳欲聋的爆裂声穿透耳膜的瞬间，他卧倒的同时也一把摁倒了正趴在单筒望远镜前的同伴。气流带来的热浪和碎石砸在自己身上，在这个算不上安全的掩体里暂避片刻。炮弹接二连三落在这个街区，Diem心里暗骂这种荒诞。  
这个忽然杀出来的第三方势力到底是在打谁？无差别攻击，是拆迁队找来的代班吗？军火不要钱吗？  
在轰炸的短暂间隙，无辜的平民在远处的广场尖叫着逃窜，汽车被烧过后只剩框架，塑料一滴滴地跌在地上，和鲜血混在一起。他和Carpe在硝烟和燃烧弹的恶劣气味里匍匐退在了承重柱后，勉强站住和队友沟通信息。  
“这边。”  
搭档走在了前侧，分辨着指令里2号路线的方向。队里出现了伤亡，全部撤退的指令在各个频道间切换。  
虽然子弹和伤亡在他已有的几个月记忆里并不罕见，但这是第一次，他直接暴露于炮火下，稍不留神就会灰飞烟灭。他们顺着楼梯到达顶楼，用滑绳飘到了对面的街区，翻过天台的障碍物，把炮火和哭喊都扔得更远了一些。Carpe看起来文弱，身体却敏捷得像只燕子。反而自己更不熟练些。  
那有什么问题嘛，自己做杀手才几个月。  
Diem不觉得有什么问题，就像刚才保护他的搭档也是如此。

“3号3号，我是1号，报告所在位置。”  
“21号区域，居民楼3号出口。”  
“注意隐蔽，随时准备撤退。”  
组织备用的装甲车派上了用场，但绕过交火区接应他们还要一段距离。  
他们似乎逃离了轰炸范围，在楼梯间里潜伏待命。Diem的狙击枪已经葬身于燃料弹的投掷，他枪套里的手枪在这个时候似乎也并无用武之地，但还是认真地检查了一遍。Carpe握紧了手里的自动突击步枪。远处的炸弹、枪声和哀嚎依然清晰，但附近却悄无声息到令人不安。  
Diem看着光线里飞舞的尘埃和Carpe用力的指节，敏锐地捕捉到了搭档罕见的不安。Carpe似乎常常过于严肃，而他恰恰相反：  
“哥别担心喔，我会保护你的。”  
少有地没收到回答。  
“3号，我是6号，我已接近21号区域。”  
二人默契地站起身蹲在门内观察了一会儿，听到由远及近的引擎声。他们互靠着警戒，退出居民楼。Diem下意识地回头，却忽然在二层阳台的角落里看到了黑洞洞的枪口，和他面面相觑。  
Diem转身把Carpe扑了下去。  
枪声和背部的刺痛同时钻进了大脑，赶来的队友一抬步枪就扫了过去。对方似乎是在这里久候，背后的交火声也渐渐变得密集。Diem被队友往两辆装甲车形成的安全区里拉，而Carpe被他抓得太紧，情急之下只能一起被拽走，Carpe脸被地上的玻璃碎片拉了一道口子，鲜血直流，却大气不敢出，甚至不敢出言询问Diem的状态。  
Diem也没说话。  
背部的刺痛唤醒了一段记忆。也是这样枪炮密密交织的午后，像纸片一样被冲击破摧垮的房屋和汽车，热浪和刺入身体的弹片，还有身下这个人……

“诶？在爀哥我们去靶场吧。”  
“珉晟又进步了。”  
“哥先加油喔，我也会努力进入突击队的。”  
“珉晟出去要好好照顾自己啊，爸妈都会为你加油的。”  
“永远都喜欢在爀。”  
“臭小子你……”

失血让他眼前发晕，但队友不屑一顾又鬼哭狼嚎的骂声反而更像是逃出生天的暗号。他干脆把所有重量压在了身下清瘦的躯体上，头靠在Carpe的脖颈，轻轻地说：  
“哥，我很想你。”  
在渐渐停息的枪击声里，Carpe终于又听到了那句话：  
“李在爀，我是真的很想你。”


End file.
